Conventionally, to create the three-dimensional shape data of the printed board, data such as a substrate outline, substrate thickness, electronic component ID, a rectangular electronic component field, an electronic component height, and arrangement information of electronic component has been output from a substrate CAD system on the file format of IDF (Intermediate Data Format), the above-mentioned IDF file output from the concerned substrate CAD system has been input into a three-dimensional CAD system via an interface, and a three-dimensional shape data of the printed board, where an electronic component shape was expressed as a rectangular parallelepiped-like shape, has been created based on the IDF file input in the concerned three-dimensional CAD system.
Specifically, in the three-dimensional shape data of the printed board, which has been created based on the IDF file output from the above-mentioned substrate CAD system, since only data of a rectangular electronic component field (that is, two-dimensional shape showing the base of electronic component) and the electronic component height regarding the electronic component is given, each electronic component shape is expressed in a rectangular parallelepiped-like shape different from life shape, and furthermore, since there is a case where, regarding the base shape of the electronic component as the rectangular electronic component field, a foot pin nose of the concerned electronic component is made to be an end line, there existed a problem that the use of the created three-dimensional shape data of the printed board as simulation data for highly precise fitting check and strength analysis is limited.
On the other hand, in the case of creating the three-dimensional shape data of the highly precise printed board by the above-mentioned conventional technique, there existed a problem that a great amount of time and labor are needed because each designer needed to perform data editing of the three-dimensional shape data of the printed board, which has been obtained by the IDF format, with manual operation.
The present invention is created in view of the above-mentioned problems that the prior art has, and its object is to provide the system for creating the three-dimensional shape data of the printed board, which can create the three-dimensional shape data of the highly precise printed board without needing a great amount of time and labor.